


Coming Out

by SlutOfDerry



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Closeted Richie Tozier, Coming Out, F/M, Gay Pride, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Richie Tozier, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club Are Good Friends (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutOfDerry/pseuds/SlutOfDerry
Summary: Where Richie Tozier comes out to the Loser's club and they support him.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Coming Out

Today was the day. He was finally going to do it. Richie Tozier was going to come out once and for all. 

The first step was to call the Loser’s. He needed to meet them somewhere that he felt safe, that he could really be himself and stop hiding. He picked up the phone and dialed Beverly Marsh, who told Ben. Then he called Eddie, then Bill, then Stanley and Mike. 

Richie took in a deep breath. They’d decided to meet at the clubhouse in an hour. 

Richie grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. He waved goodbye to his mother on the way out the door. His bike laid in the front lawn on it’s side, still slick from the previous night’s rain. 

He picked up his bike, giving the seat a quick wipe before climbing on and pedaling down the road. Richie was scared, more scared than he ever had been in his life. What if his friends didn’t support him? What if they hated him after this? 

Worse, what If Eddie didn’t support him? What if Eddie thought he was gross or sick? Richie started having second thoughts about what he was about to do. He didn’t want to lose his friends because of this. 

Richie shook the idea from his head and drew in another deep breath. He couldn’t keep it in anymore, it was killing him to hide. They were his best friends. They’d never hate him for something like this.. Would they? 

Richie had to climb off of his bike once he’d reached the Barrens. The hill was too steep to ride down; He’d figured that out the hard way. He held the bike’s handles and walked it down into the muddy woods. 

He set the bike against a tree that wasn’t more than a few feet from the entrance to the clubhouse. He saw that none of his friends’ bikes were there yet, and he didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse. 

Richie opened the door to the clubhouse and lowered himself in. Once on the ground, he gave the clubhouse a quick glance before sitting in the hammock Ben had put up for them. He only waited maybe ten minutes before the entrance opened again, revealing a small red-headed girl. 

“Oi me foine gal.” Richie said, trying out an Irish accent. 

Beverly only smiled and nodded before lowering herself into the clubhouse. “You’re such a dork.” She laughed. 

Richie smiled fondly. Though all of the loser’s were his friends, Bev was something else. He felt like they had the strongest connection out of any of the loser’s. She always came to Richie first when something had happened with her father or if she was having trouble with Ben; which wasn’t often but it happened. 

Bev made her way over and sat in the chair next to the hammock. “So what’s up?” 

Richie instantly felt his heart beat faster, feeling anxiety feel his body. “I’d rather wait until everyone’s here to talk about it Bev.” His voice was shaky. 

A look of concern spread across Bev’s face. “Is something wrong? You aren’t moving away or anything are you?” 

Richie shook his head. “No Bevvie, nothing like that.” 

Beverly let out a small sigh of relief. “Oh okay.. Well whatever it is, I’m here for you.” She gave Richie a reassuring smile that calmed him a bit. 

Richie was going to thank her when the door opened once again, this time three faces appearing. Stanley came down first, then Eddie with Bill following. 

They smiled and greeted each other with kindness, that was before Eddie decided he wanted Richie’s spot. “Come on, move over.” Eddie complained, standing in front of Richie. 

Bev smiled at the two boys starting their shenanigans. “Why don’t you make me?” Richie said, grinning ear to ear. 

Eddie huffed before crossing his arms and plopping down next to Richie anyways. Nobody noticed the blush that spread on Richie’s cheeks as it happened. 

Only a few minutes later, Mike and Ben showed up together. They climbed down and shut the door behind them. 

The loser’s all took their seats and Stan passed out the shower caps. Everyone took one, except Richie who thought they made you look goofy. 

“So what’s going on R-Ruh-” Bill stuttered out, getting frustrated and stopping. 

“What is it Richie?” Stanley asked for him. Bill gave him a small thankful smile. 

Richie looked at all of his friends. He was so scared that they would never look at him the same ever again after this. He bounced his leg and mumbled to himself. 

Eddie looked concerned, way more concerned than anyone else. Richie shook his head and held his tears back. 

“There’s just.. This thing that I’ve hidden from you guys, from everyone.” Richie sniffled and looked down, almost ashamed. 

Beverly gently grabbed Richie’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Take your time.” She whispered to him. But she was just as scared for him. 

Everyone watched, worried and concerned. Richie nodded and took in a deep breath. 

Richie opened his mouth to speak, but a small whimper came out instead. “Please don’t be mad you guys.” He sniffled and tears flowed from his eyes. 

“Oh we w-would never be mad at you Ruh-Richie..” Bill spoke up

. “You can tell us anything.” Ben added in. 

Richie sniffled again and wiped at his eyes. “I’m gay.” He finally blurted out. “I’m gay and I can’t hide it anymore.” 

The room went quiet for a minute. Then Eddie stood up and smacked Richie across the face, not enough to really hurt him though. 

“You idiot! I thought you were dying or had cancer or something! You fucking scared me.” Eddie said, nearing tears himself. 

Richie looked up at Eddie and started laughing. “You thought I was dying?”

Eddie crossed his arms. “It isn’t funny I was scared.” 

Beverly let out a breath and started laughing herself. The rest of the boys joined in soon after. 

The entire loser’s club was a laughing, crying mess on the floor of their clubhouse. Eddie started laughing too after he got over the initial reaction. 

“So you guys don’t hate me?” Richie finally asked after catching his breath. 

They all shook their heads. “God no. We could never hate you Richie.” Mike said softly. 

Richie stood up and held his arms out. All of them ran to him, engulfing him in a large group hug. 

“We love you Rich.” Eddie mumbled to him. Beverly over heard and nodded in agreement. They hugged each other for what felt like an hour. Though it was probably more like ten minutes. 

After they all let go, they realized it was getting late. Ben offered to walk Beverly back home, and they left first. 

Mike left next, since he lived so far he didn’t want to arrive home after dark and get into trouble. Bill and Stan left after that, though it didn’t seem that Bill’s parents would care if he came home or not. 

By then it was just Eddie left with him. Richie looked at his friend. Eddie smiled at him sheepishly. 

“Want me to take you back home?” Richie offered. Eddie nodded in response and stood up. 

Richie helped Eddie out of the club house and grabbed his bike. Eddie grabbed his and they made their way out of the Barrens, Eddie complaining about all the mud. 

Richie laughed at him for it, but wasn’t really making fun of him. They climbed onto their bikes and rode side by side. Though they didn’t talk much, they gave each other glances every now and then. 

When they got to Eddie’s house, they stopped. Eddie let his bike fall onto the ground and looked at Richie. “Hey Rich?” 

Richie looked at Eddie to let him know he was listening. 

“I’m really glad you told us.” Eddie smiled sweetly. “I’m really proud of you.” 

Richie smiled and bit his lip. “Thank you Eds. It means everything to me.” 

Eddie walked over and wrapped his arms around Richie. “Don’t ever feel like you have to hide anything from us anymore.” 

Richie hugged Eddie back and nodded. He held him close and he never wanted to stop. 

…….

A few months later, on Richie’s birthday, Beverly had gotten the whole group together. She made a little cake with a rainbow on it, it took her a few tries to make it look nice. And they all packed bags for the weekend. 

Mike somehow convinced his grandfather to let him use the truck to take a trip with his friends. They all waited in the living room of Bill’s house. Bill called Richie earlier and invited him over, telling him they could play video games or something. 

They all perked up at the sound of the front door opening. “Hey Bill I-” Richie stopped talking as he came into the living room, seeing his friends, and the lovely little cake on the table. “What’s all this?” He smiled widely. 

“Happy birthday Richie!” The loser’s shouted out in a jumbled mess together. It was still one of the most beautiful sounds Richie heard though. 

Richie walked over and smiled. He admired the cake, which still wasn’t great looking. “Who made this?” 

Beverly smiled happily. “Your foine gal.” She imitated Richie’s irish voice. 

Richie smiled and pulled her into a hug, before everyone else joined in. They hugged for a while before trying out the cake, that was actually really good. 

Then Bev broke the news to Richie. “Come on, pack up a bag and let’s gooo!”

Richie smiled, feeling the happiest he had in a long long time. He nearly fell over, he got up so fast. Beverly planned a trip so that they could all take Richie to his first pride fest. 

Once Richie got done packing, they all loaded their things into Mike’s truck and hit the road. It was only a three hour trip but they made the most of it. 

…….

At the pride fest, Richie was absolutely glowing and they could all see it. He was his normal dorky self, but he didn’t seem embarrassed or ashamed. He let Bev do his makeup that day, and it looked amazing on him. Even the other guys wanted her to give them a little something too. 

They went all out, dressing up. Even Stan wore a rainbow sweater and had some makeup on. They all knew they looked goofy, but they didn’t care because they saw how happy it made Richie. 

They danced, sang, played games, everything that was going on they participated. Richie watched his friends, knowing he couldn’t have asked for any better. 

Ben spun Beverly in circles as they danced before finally getting the courage to ask her out. She accepted right away. Richie was happy for them, and proud of Ben for finally asking. But he couldn’t help the thought of him being able to ask someone himself. 

His attention turned to Eddie, who was jumping around and dancing by himself. He grabbed his hand and spun him how he saw Ben do with Bev. Eddie let out giggles and held onto Richie. 

“Hey Eds?” Richie asked as he stopped spinning him and pulled him a little closer. 

“Yeah Richie?” Eddie beamed, looking adorable with his rainbow painted on his cheek and a flower tucked into his hair. 

“Do you maybe want to go out with me? I totally understand if not and it's totally fine-” Richie rambled before Eddie cut him off. 

“I’d love to, dork.” Eddie smiled and leaned up, pecking Richie’s lips quickly. 

Richie blushed deeply and before he could stop himself, he kissed him again, holding him close just like the day he came out to them. And this time, he wouldn’t have to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! It's kind of a break from my more angsty writing soo :) Feel free to request any ideas or ships you have as well, I will pretty much write anything IT related.


End file.
